Computer memory is used in computer systems to store, at least temporarily information which may be retrieved by a processor for later use. A computer memory may have some physical material onto which information is stored so the form of binary digits represented by a 0 or 1. The physical material in some memory devices are broken into sections called memory cells. Some cells may include a binary digit that is occasionally switched from one binary digit to another, i.e. 1 to 0 or 0 to 1. However, other cells may be switched relatively more often that most cells within the memory and the physical structure of those cells may become degraded over time. The degradation of the memory cells of the computer memory may cause the cells to be defective due to the switching and rewriting process. Consequently, data may be lost or incorrectly stored at a cell within the memory.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.